


Blanches Second Day in Hell

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but here it is anyway, oh look its a sequel, that almost no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Blanche wore her team Valor jacket once. Candela wants to make sure it happens again.





	Blanches Second Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> As of posting this, there's only one comment on Blanches Day in Hell, and that was from gaymergal telling me that I should write a sequel where Blanche has a similar reaction to seeing Candela in her jacket. I took the idea and ran. Thanks for the inspiration.

What started out as a mistake was turning out to be a very large problem for Blanche.

The weirdness she’d experienced the first time the two jackets had gotten mixed up was a situation she never wanted to repeat again. It took her a week to get her pokemon to trust her again, as they were so confused by the unusual smell. The time spent getting them to recognize it was her was invaluable, and set her months behind on her research.

Candela however, could not seem to understand this.

“Please?”

Blanche sighed. “No Candela.”

“Pretty please?”

Blanche sighed again. “Dela, no.”

“Pretty please with a cheri berry on top?”

Blanche set her book down and turned to glare at her girlfriend. “How many times must I variate my speech before you understand what I am trying to convey?”

“As many times as it takes for you to wear my jacket again!” The brunette seemed very set on this, for reasons blanche could probably guess. But, she wasn’t planning on falling for it this time. 

“I suppose you may as well keep asking then, because I won’t.” Blanche nonchalantly flipped another page.

“Why not?!” Blanche wondered if she should feel bad for riling up her girlfriend so much, but to be honest, Candela looked cute when she was frustrated.

“It took me a week to get my pokemon to listen to me Dela,” Blanche moved back the covers as Candela climbed into bed with her, “I was in the middle of an experiment and it completely ruined my data. I had to start over from the beginning, and it’s not an experience I’m willing to try again.”

“But you looked so cute!” Truthfully, Candela would have called her something else, but it would get her nowhere in this argument, and probably earn her a good slap on the head from that book.

“Cute does not determine the scientific value of evolutionary standards.”

Candela groaned and laid her head down on Blanches lap. “What if you use my pokemon for your experiment thingie? They’d know what my jacket smells like.”

Blanche put her book down and absentmindedly ran her fingers through Candelas hair. “These pokemon have been specifically groomed for this experiment. I’ve spent months training them. Besides,” She playfully poked her girlfriends face, “Your pokemon associate your smell with too many treats.”

Hey!” Candela looked up indignantly. “Are you implying that I spoil them!”

“Yes.” Blanche replied.

“Well, I don’t! My pokemon work just as hard as you and I do.” Candela huffed.

“I know, I know.” Blanche smiled softly. “I can tell. You look tired.”

Candela smiled up. “So do you.”

Blanche placed a kiss on Candelas forehead as she moved her head to the pillow next to her. “Get some sleep.”

The darker skinned girl wrapped her arms around Blanches waist. “I love you.”

Blanche yawned. “I love you too.”   
________________________________________________________________________________

She should’ve known something was up when she got up the next morning.

Blanche yawned as she opened her eyes. Rolling over, she expected to feel a warm body next to her, but was surprised when she felt nothing. Glancing at the alarm clock, she saw that it was 8 am.

Unlike the last time she’d fallen asleep at her girlfriends, Blanche actually woke up on time today. So, the fact that Candela was not in bed meant one of two possibilities. One was that Candela had woken up earlier than her. The other was that she’d somehow entered a parallel dimension in her sleep, one where everything was backwards.

Blanche considered herself a scientist, but as she pulled back the covers, she seriously considered the second possibility as an option. Candela hated waking up early.

She’d managed to find most of her clothing items when she detected an irregularity. Under normal circumstances, she would leave her clothing in a pile at the foot of her bed, awaiting dressing in the morning. It appeared that was what she’d done last night, with one significant difference.

Her blue team Mystic jacket appeared to be missing. 

With a suspicion on her mind, she set out to look for it. 

She had her suspicion founded when it wasn’t found in the bedroom, kitchen, or living room. She glanced outside the window at the chilly November weather. Much too cold to leave without an outer layer.

Blanche sighed and, for the second time, left Candelas apartment in a much too short and small team Valor jacket.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Grumbling as she reached the lab, Blanche at least counted herself lucky that Annie was taking care of her experiments today. 

While her pokemon didn’t respond as well to Annie as they did to her, it couldn’t be helped today, because Spark, Candela, and herself all had a meeting with professor Willow today to discuss the past months progress and economic growth. Dreadfully boring, even by Blanches standards.

Her one consolation was that she’d at least attempt to get her jacket back before the meeting.

As she walked in the front doors, she frowned as she once again received some stares. Indeed, she could’ve sworn she saw Sparks assistant Go drop his jaw and a large stack of papers.

Ignoring them as she walked towards the elevators, Blanche reviewed her plan of action. This could go one of two ways, either Candela returned her jacket when she saw her, or Blanche would withhold physical intimacy until she did.

Yes, as Blanche exited the elevator and walked towards the meeting rooms, she prided herself on a good plan that was sure to succeed.

That flew out the window when she actually saw the brunette.

Through her years of schooling as a scientist and pokemon trainer, Blanche had learned to incorporate many different factors into her hypothesis’. What she had never factored however, was a short brunette with dark skin wearing a jacket that was too big for her..

Blanche swallowed as she walked towards Candela, trying to ignore the tugging in her belly as she got closer.

Candela felt a harsh tug on her arm before she was dragged from her conversation with Charles.

“Blanche?” Candela looked up at her girlfriend confused.

“Come with me.” Blanches voice was steely and commanding as she dragged her down the hall towards an empty office. Once there, Blanche finally released her arm.

“Take off my jacket.” Blanches gaze was piercing.

Candela was unaffected by this. “Someones forward.”

Blanche grumbled. “Just do it before I have to rip it off you.”

“Really forward then.” Candela had a shit eating grin that Blanche felt strongly compelled to smack off her face.

“Uh,” Came a voice from the other side of the door, “Sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but the meeting starts in five minutes.”

Blanche sighed. Spark had caught them, apparently.

“We will be right there.” Blanche sighed and rubbed the side of her face.

“Yeah Spark, we’ll be there in a bit.” Candela looked Blanche up and down. “Nice.”

Blanche turned to her girlfriend. “What must I do for you to return my clothing?”

Candela seemed to think this over for a minute, looking Blanche up and down. 

After a minute of pondering this, her face lit up. 

“Got it!” she said excitedly, “You have to wear this at home.”

Blanche quirked an eyebrow. “Is that all? Fine then.”

Candela smirked evilly. “You didn’t let me finish. You have to wear this, and nothing else.”

Blanche felt her face heat up. She glanced at the clock. They really couldn’t afford to be late to this meeting, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this sort of thing before…

Blanche sighed and slapped her hand over her face. “Fine. Later. Now give me my jacket.”

Candela whooped and shrugged the blue jacket off her shoulders. Blanche did the same and handed it to the smaller brunette, smiling in relief when she received hers back.

Shrugging it on, Blanche silently marveled at how warm it was. For such a small person, Candela provided a lot of heat.

“Alright then, let’s get to that meeting.” Candela held out her elbow and gestured for Blanche to link hers. “Shall we?”

Blanche rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriends dorkiness. “We shall.” She linked their arms.

As they strolled down the hallway towards the meeting room, Blanche had a thought.

“I suppose that if I am truly indulging you later, I must ask a request.”

“Okay? What’s that?”

 

Blanche leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear. “That you never take mine off.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been brought to my attention that Blanche and Candy are the same height in canon, but i like this idea so I'm sticking with it.
> 
> All constructive comments and compliments are appreciated.


End file.
